Fickle
by Birdy21
Summary: There was a side to Peter Pevensie not everyone knew. Nor did I. Peter/OC! [Pre & during Prince Caspian]


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm merely tapping into C.S Lewis' creative world to vent.**

**A/N: So I'm trying my hand at a new Narnia fic. I hope you guys will like it though it is still in its rough draft stages. This is after LWW but before Prince Caspian. I have changed the ages of the Pevensies to fit my story and yes it is a girl fall into Narnia world but semi-different. I hope you guys will like it. The chapter title is part of Emili Sandé's song Mountains. I love that song!**

**I'd Never Work These Hours If I Didn't Love You**

The cacophony of noise that people were able to create always surprised me. How was it that people were able to produce such high volumes to reach each other from a distance yet were too lazy to go up to them? Even in such a small space it wouldn't be that hard to do, or would it? I sighed as Peter tugged at my hand and pulled me along. The band was playing a tune that was all too familiar and I found myself wanting to dance, though I knew that Peter did not dance. Chances of me asking him to dance in the first place were slim anyways which is also why I didn't protest as he lead me straight past the dancing couples to the bar.

He was obliged to attend these parties now he was of age, not to mention engaged. To me. Both of us always had known it was a possibility. The only difference was that I had fancied Peter from the start, even before I knew that our parents had promised us to each other. I wasn't quite certain how Peter felt about me. He never wore those feelings on his sleeve, unlike me.

"Peter!" Evan Dawson's voice rang in my ears like a call. I found myself trying to force a smile on my face. I knew I had to. These parties were the only place I had to show myself, it were these sorts of parties in which society judged whoever would survive this cruel world of judgement and who would not. I was rather certain my cards were already dealt and that my place was in the latter. I didn't quite care though. My parents were respected as were Peter's. Only thing was everyone fawned over Peter, the golden boy, whereas I was only a shadow.

"Glad you could make it." Evan Dawson was the host this time. He threw many parties, even in these times, times of war, people actually appreciated these opportunities to mingle. I didn't quite like it. A comforting thought was that Peter didn't either, but he wasn't as forward as I was in that aspect.

Evan's blue eyes fell on me, his dark hair slicked back. "Summer. You look lovely." Glad someone noticed even if it wasn't who I wanted it to be. I smiled.

"Thanks for the invitation." I responded and he grabbed my hand, pressing his lips lightly to my knuckles. Evan Dawson wasn't that much older than Peter and I. But he was quite different from us. He actually enjoyed the division in the classes and he would often brag about the circumstances of the war. My ears would throb as he would comment on the Jews.

"It was my pleasure. Besides, how could I not? Now you've possessed my dear friend's heart." Peter and I both knew that Evan wasn't quite a friend. Despite him saying opposite we knew that it was all a pretence.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that." I began. "But we both know that Peter has played a massive role in it as well." I smiled coyly and Peter wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

"Evan, are you coming or what?" A blond headed woman appeared besides us and grabbed Evan's attention. "You wouldn't want me to start without you, or would you now?" Evan smirked at the woman.

"Excuse me, it seems I have some other business to attend." And with that he took off.

Of all the things I could really say about Evan was that he was as platonic and superficial as one could get. His wealth had never stopped him from doing anything and he knew that every door was wide open for him.

"He's vile." I blurted out and I flattened my hands against the red silk of my dress. I glanced at Peter's blue eyes and found them amused. "What?" I continued. "It's true, he's an arrogant and vile man."

Peter covered up his smirk and ran his hand through his hair. "Actually, I thought you really liked him." Peter joked.

"You've got to be joking." I muttered, glancing at Peter the same time. "Can't we just go now? We've showed our faces. No need for us to mingle." Peter sighed and I found his gaze on me.

"You know we can't. We need to endure for another hour or two and then we can leave." I groaned.

"Well, in that case. You better get me a drink." I ordered and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, your tolerance of anything alcoholic is rather astonishing." He patronised and I glared at him.

"Do you need me to remind you what happened when you snuck into your father's liquor cabinet? Or are you going to get me that drink?" Peter laughed and pulled at my hand again. I couldn't help but try to ignore the flutter of butterflies that were flying amuck. They were starting to become a burden now.

"You are so pushy." He complained and I laughed.

There was something different about Peter tonight. Most of the time he would ignore my taunts, but tonight he seemed to react upon them. It was inadvertently giving me some kind of hope that when we would be married it wouldn't be that desperate as expected. I had heard from my mother for several times now that women often had to endure marriage. I didn't want to endure my marriage with Peter. I wanted to live it. Be happy.

As the night progressed and we mingled with everyone else, Peter became more and more enjoyable. His laughs sounded sincere as did everything else he did. I wasn't sure what brought this change for I always accepted the pressure he was under. With him studying medicine in Cambridge, his obligation to his family and the utter ridiculousness of the obligations he thought he owed to the society, I was always understanding, though perhaps sometimes more than usual. I knew I could be incredibly vocal about my dislikes and stubborn at times. God knows my mother had told me off for not being entirely ladylike and opening my mouth when I was supposed to be quiet. But regardless, Peter meant a lot to me and what bothered him, indirectly bothered me. Though lately it was my feelings for him that bothered me the most. I didn't want to feel but I couldn't just push it aside. It was too prominent and that hurt me because I rather ignore those feelings than be aware of how unrequited they actually were.

Peter pushed away a dark strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear and I glanced at him, feeling slightly puzzled. What had brought this on?

"You're awfully content tonight." I whispered. We had isolated ourselves from the others and I could feel their eyes on me. How aware everyone was of this sham of a engagement, though no one mentioned it to me I could still see it in their eyes. It was so incredibly obvious.

"Evan was right. You do look beautiful." I sighed, feeling my chest flutter with happiness. He had a few drinks. It wasn't him talking, it was the lack of inhibitions.

"And you need to lay of the drinks." I mumbled as I grabbed hold of his glass and put it away. I turned around and was surprised to find Peter so close to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek and his hands on my waist. It left a hot mark only I could feel.

"I'm not drunk Summer." He muttered lowly. His eyes were dark, I could barely detect any blue in it. My breath was caught in my throat and I blinked.

"Are you?" My voice was a mere whisper as Peter pressed his lips against mine. It was a brief kiss, not chaste enough to even question whether it was a question, but brief enough to not attract any attention.

Peter pressed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes for a while. Even if he wasn't entirely himself, I was going to enjoy this till it would last. "Dance with me." Peter whispered and my eyes snapped open.

His eyes were sincere as he pulled me to the other couples, his hands already guiding me. "Who are you and what have you done to Peter?" I commented. My hand in his as we swayed. The band seemed more lively this moment. The lights were brighter and the chatter seemed to fade away in the background. For the first time in months, I actually felt as if I belonged. Or maybe there was a tinge of something else in this room that made me feel this way.

Pushing aside all the doubts and confusion that lingered in my mind, I promised myself that I would make this last. That this wasn't something that was only going to happen once. That this wouldn't be the first and only time Peter would actually see me for I truly was.

"For someone who's incredibly vocal you tend to brood quite a lot." Peter mentioned and I found myself looking at him again.

"Well, you're behaving a bit out of sorts." I confessed. I could detect a change in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't like it."

Peter smiled and didn't reply. Instead he just pressed his lips against my forehead as I took a deep breath. This just was too good to be true.

The change in atmosphere was swift and had nothing to do with any of us. There were large thuds that made the ceiling shake. I inhaled sharply as the band stopped playing and the lights started flickering.

"Pete?" I breathed out and he shushed me, his hand clutching mine.

The chatter around us had stopped and I could hear the faint alarm penetrate the walls slowly. My eyes met Peter's as the lights kept flickering on and off. The ground shook as parts of the ceiling started to collapse and for a sheer moment there was silence before we were engulfed in darkness.

**Please review, I love to hear from you guys whether I should continue? Pretty please, thoughts and reviews are thoroughly appreciated.**


End file.
